


Fall Into Place

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: A stagnant end to their relationship years prior resurfaces when an accidental run in throws Yukari back into Eirin's orbit..





	1. A Steady Pace

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Silence. 

At least, that was what Eirin would've thought was present if her hearing wasn't sharp enough to pick up the sounds of the clock hands subtly ticking away. 

The gentle ticks might as well have been grenades exploding just outside her door. 

She exhaled whilst tapping her pen against her desk in a habit that she'd normally chide her subordinates for, but her apprehension was getting the better of her. 

A face kept clouding her mind which was dangerous considering her profession but Eirin was skilled enough to keep her attention focused when working. 

Which right now, she wasn't. 

Hence why Yukari's face swept against her thoughts like waves of paint being splashed against a black backdrop. 

 _"Out of all the people to end up here at this hospital, it had to be **her** "_ she mused and leaned back on her chair, _"Yakumo Yukari"_. 

An ex who she had parted ways with a few years ago under 'mutual' circumstances. 

"Who am I kidding" she scoffed, "One of us would've ended up killing the other if we didn't end it".

Even though the reasoning was accurate, it never made sense to Eirin _why_ they couldn't make it work. 

She wondered if Yukari ever mused the same thing. 

"Looks like I'm going to find out anyway" she murmured out to nobody in particular. 

They'd already exchanged numbers several weeks ago, purely business based, Eirin would tell herself. 

More so since patient/doctor relationship were forbidden. 

Which would've made Eirin think twice about taking Yukari's number. However, it was a one off visit by Yukari to the hospital and she wasn't the blonde's GP. 

So calling and texting each other seemed harmless. Eirin was merely checking in with a 'friend' from the past who was now in her home town. 

 _"That is all we are, friends"_.

But old emotions and habits died hard and she found herself falling into a routine so familiar. A routine she and Yukari had established, which worked well enough when they could be in the same room without a conflict.

The doctor pushed the woman out of her mind and opted to focus on something until her next patient arrived.

She scanned her desk that still had the recent post-mortem results of a patient scattered on the side, nothing unusual being found on it. No matter how many times Eirin went through them, the answers didn't change.

It was frustrating to say the least as if there was one thing she hoped to gain from the woman's death, it was a way to find out the cause and ensure it didn't happen again. 

That whatever unknown condition had caused the woman such anguish & peril for most of her life, she could _finally_ put a stop to it. 

Between her death & Yukari's re-emergence, Eirin's mind was elsewhere & it showed in her day to day actions. 

"Eirin?". 

She hadn't even heard the knock on the door so her blue eyes were full of surprise when she saw her colleague stood at her door. 

"Ah, Kaguya, my apologies. Please come in". 

The woman closed the door and made her way to the chair opposite of Eirin's & sat down, concern filling her dark eyes. 

"How are you holding up?" her apprentice questioned. 

"I'm fine, just slightly agitated at her post-mortem results. Well, _all_ of the results from her tests would evoke the same thoughts. It does not make sense in any way possible that she was dying in front of our eyes but not a single method of detection was picking anything up. We are not living in an era where technology  & medicine are basic so I can't understand how everything was inconclusive". 

Kaguya sighed sympathetically, "You can't beat yourself up about this. Isn't that what you taught us, that we won't have the answer for _every_ patient that comes into the hospital?" she stated and leaned forward, "I mean I admit it's crazy how we found nothing but we can't let that stop us". 

Eirin relaxed back into her chair as the doctor's words rang true. Nobody she worked with had any idea of the underlying pessimism she felt for her work, especially when patients died. However, the side of her that told interns & newly trained doctors like Kaguya that they mustn't dwell on inconclusive results too much was one she should practice herself. That it'd only become a burden, especially with the number of tests she'd done on her patient. 

She ran a hand down her face and then rested her elbows on the desk, giving the woman a small smirk, "So you did pay attention through your training, hm?". 

"Hey, I take offence to that just because I wasn't a golden girl like Reisen" Kaguya refuted with a laugh. 

"Remind me to tell her you called her that". 

"Please don't, I could do without being in the doghouse. Rather, her making me feel like I belong there with how cute she looks when she is upset" she said before pointing her finger at the older woman, "Stop switching the conversation. You need to take it easy".

"I don't have that luxury I'm afraid" Eirin smiled, "I have 3 more patients till I'm done for the day & then I'll have to drop by the walk in clinic since they're short two doctors". 

"Okay, I wasn't being literal but you know what I mean. The higher ups won't mind if you take some days off without a weeks notice, you said it yourself that working when your head isn't clear will cause mistakes".

"My, you _really_ are on form aren't you?" the doctor said with an amusing quirk of a silver brow, "I recall like it was yesterday how a nonchalant, slightly indifferent woman came in late on her first day of training  & simply rejected all authority & most protocol".

"Excuse me, I wasn't that rebellious"  Kaguya said and grabbed the sides of her white coat, "I didn't work myself to the bone to get here & not know the basics". 

Eirin chuckled, pleased at her apprentice’s pride in finally becoming a fully fledged doctor. 

"Anyway, we leant from the best so if she isn't maintaining all the rules, then neither will we" the woman teased. 

Eirin stuck a hand up and feigned an eye roll, "Please, no threats needed. Thank you for the concern" she said with warmth, "I do appreciate it and will pace myself".

Kaguya seemed appeased by that, "Good, we do worry about you. Reisen says it's always better to talk it out, more so when it comes to grief so we're here for that too".

"She is a wise woman in her own right" Eirin replied fondly. 

"Obviously, that's why she's with me". 

"That decision might be questionable". 

"Rude". 

The duo shared a laugh as a knock on the door most likely indicated Eirin's next patient. 

"Right, I'll leave you be. Remember what I said" Kaguya reiterated and got up to leave the room, hand on door, "You're going to get this from everyone else so don't even think about not doing as you are told". 

The doctor's lips curled into a humoured grin, "Do I employ you or are you employing me?". 

"Ask me in 20 years when the roles reverse" the cheeky doctor replied and opened the door to let the patient in before Eirin could answer back. 

She could only shake her head at the woman's antics after welcoming the patient in. Kaguya had a knack with her patients because of her jovial personality and was much loved due to it. Along with Reisen, Eirin could definitely see handing down her practice to the two women, especially since she had no other family. 

Eirin let her thoughts settle as the patient discussed their qualms & she gave them her full attention and care, just like the doctor always did. 

 

By the time Eirin would get home, it'd be 10 Pm. The stint at the clinic took much longer than anticipated as various patients with emergency issues piled in by the boatload. She was on her feet for most of it, running around, making sure as many people as possible were seen to but it was never ending for 4 hours straight. 

It was odd how she hadn't bumped into Yukari yet but the doctor considered it a good thing considering how their old feelings were making an appearance. 

Including those of missing each other, amongst others. 

But there was only so long before Yukari asked the inevitable of meeting up face to face again, something the Doctor had put off just in case those old feelings continued to slip out of her soul. 

It tended to happen when it came to Yukari. 

 _"Even to this day.."_.

Before calling it a night, Eirin ensured that the clinic could deal with the rest of the patients and then she eventually managed to leave without the worry of wondering if they'd be okay to handle it. 

She was stood near the floor to ceiling windows of her apartment in her bedroom. With a quick shower and a light bite to eat, she felt a bit more refreshed after the hectic work day. Her hair was out of its braid and still in the midst of drying naturally, running down the material of the black robe she was wearing. Sleep was necessary as the same packed routine would begin in a few hours, though Eirin had taken to Kaguya's word and arranged for a few days off the following week. They reached a compromise by keeping Eirin on call if there was an emergency. 

That was thing, it _never_ stopped. People never stopped dying and for inane reasons too. Looking below at the city, Eirin always mused how miniscule their lives were, even her own and all for a bigger picture she'd never get to see. 

But if there was anything the loss of her patient taught her, it was that the borrowed time that they had couldn't be wasted. 

Her face flashed in her eyes, the bright blue eyes & purple hair, the teasing grin on her face even when she was breathing for life. Eirin wouldn't have believed there was anything wrong with her if she wasn't by her side through the arduous tests, therapies & resuscitation. 

Yet despite this, the woman always told Eirin that she strove to live her life as best and fully as she could, even if it was being attached to an IV most of the time. _"Doc, they're only accessories when you think about it, I just need an outfit that can accentuate the tubes"_ she'd laugh out when Eirin questioned if she was sure about going out of the hospital for a day.

Her delightful chortle was something else that had stuck in Eirin's mind and it became a haunting melody that plagued her conscience. 

A beeping of her phone from her study brought her out of the reverie she was in. Slowly, she made her way down the set of steel stairs that led up to the private bedroom and bathroom before walking through the vast living area to get to the study. 

Wondering who it could be as she sat down, Eirin switched her laptop on whilst grabbing the phone and checking the screen. 

Her face inadvertently lit up at seeing Yukari's name on the taskbar so she swiped down to read the message. 

A part of her hated that even seeing Yukari's name appear on her phone again could make her smile like that. But the other part that was caving into the blonde felt like a missing piece of her had returned. 

_"Even after all these years apart, she knows how to bury beneath my defences"._

**Yukari:** Good evening, Eirin. Are you alright? You hadn't responded to my last text so I was quite worried. 

Eirin groaned when she scrolled up to see that indeed she hadn't replied, "Typical". 

 **Eirin:** I'm sorry about that, I didn't get a chance to check my phone. Work became hectic and I arrived home half an hour ago, this probably won't be the last time it happens I hate to admit. 

She logged in before deciding to add something else though Yukari had beaten her to it. 

 **Yukari:** Don't worry about it, I had assumed that that would have happened given what you do. How are you feeling? I've been thinking about you. 

The warmth spread throughout Eirin as she gripped the phone in her hand whilst lounging on the backrest. It had been _too_ long since someone had said that. 

To make it more ironic, Yukari was the last woman who'd said it, at least where it was mutual for Eirin. 

All her other brief brushes with relationships were merely necessities to relieve stress and idle loneliness. 

None of them made the doctor feel like Yukari did. 

Only **she** could say that she was thinking about her and make Eirin falter even when sitting. 

At least with a meaning that could be portrayed so intimately via a text message. 

 _"I wish I could hear her say it"_ she mused but quickly shook that thought away, _"Bad idea but I, cannot dismiss it so easily"_. 

 **Eirin:** The feeling is mutual, Yukari. My day has been quite well all things considering. How are you doing? 

 **Yukari:** Hm, so so. Though an improvement now since you're home and resting. 

 **Eirin:** That doesn't sound good, as lovely as your concern is for me. Did something happen? You were warned to relax and not overwork yourself. 

She still had no idea what it was Yukari did nowadays as she hadn't hinted her line of work. The woman managed to skirt around the topic, along with where she actually resided whenever Eirin asked her. It was another reason why the doctor was unsure of what the situation with the blonde was & hoped to clear things up. 

She tapped the armrest whilst awaiting for the reply, her thoughts going back to their encounter in the hospital, thinking if she had missed anything the blonde had perhaps stated but nothing came to mind.  

It was an unexpected run in; just as Yukari was leaving and Eirin had left the premise for a break. 

Even in the most dense of darkness, they'd both recognise each other. 

Automatically drawn together like a river leading to a sea. 

Their feet were moving before either women had realised, skirting past people like they were contagious, eyes locked and brimming with emotion. 

If it wasn't already obvious to Eirin that their feelings for each other were far from gone, well, their first encounter certainly could attest that they were well and truly alive. 

 **Yukari:** Just busier than usual but nothing to worry about. Rest assured that I am taking it easy, lest I endure the wrath of a very formidable but caring doctor ;) I'm glad you are well, Eirin. Will speak to you soon okay? Sleep well and sweet dreams. I miss you. 

Avoidance again as Eirin frowned but smiled at the same time at the sincerity of the message. Yukari's sass was as alive as ever, but there was no teasing nature in the last 3 words.

 _"How could she have me behaving like this? The way she's saying that making me all giddy like we're teens again"_. 

 **Eirin:** Well, so long as you're aware of that. Humour aside, please look after yourself. Goodnight Yukari and stay well. 

She pressed send as the nerves tumbled around, deciding to give into her emotions and add something extra. 

 **Eirin:** I miss you too. 

With another light sigh, she placed the phone down and opened up the web search on her laptop, her fingers hovering over the pattern of spelling Yukari's name but she refrained from doing so. 

 _"This isn't like you, Eirin"_ she scolded herself before she did something she regretted. 

Maybe Yukari had a reason to be so evasive & it wasn't like she had asked her head on about private details. Perhaps the woman would feel content discussing it more if they met up, that made sense she thought. Doing a search on her already wouldn't benefit whatever would transpire between them so she closed the laptop down before her curiosity got the better of her. 

Even if she did search for her, Eirin doubted she would find anything given how private Yukari was. 

Which was probably for the best as it was hard to focus with the blonde strumming around in her head already like an infectious melody. 

"I'd better call it a night before I do something reckless" she murmured out loud and got up to double check the lock on her door. 

 

Once she had got into bed, Eirin's eyes burrowed into the ceiling whilst waiting for sleep to drag her under and away from reality for a few hours. 

A reality that seemed to be shifting as the days went by. 

It had to be a coincidence, the strange feeling she felt ever since meeting Yukari again. A feeling that could only be described as being serenaded into the cave of an unknown darkness, never to be let out and being okay with it. 

She couldn't comprehend how paradoxical it was to have a viewpoint like that for the woman but Eirin knew, she knew that once Yukari opened up a bit more about their years apart, it'd aid in quelling those uncertain doubts she was feeling. 

Yukari was taking over her thoughts, be it awake at work. 

Or asleep like now. 

Eirin writhed in her bed, breathing heavily as her mind created the lurid dream of Yukari hovering over her, that teasing smirk on her lips as she trailed her fingertips down her chest. She could see herself wrapping her fingers around the blonde's hair when she moved her lips closer to her ear, whispering enough for her breath to kiss the skin. The moans coming out of her own mouth as she opened her legs for the woman to take her scratched at her throat like a tingling buzz that couldn't be satiated. 

She was reliving old memories.

Seeing her ex had unleashed every frame of their life together and the love making wasn't excluded. 

It felt so incredibly real to a point where Eirin was sure her fingertips trembled when thinking of Yukari's hands touching her back. 

Touching her like she knew which part of Eirin's body needed to be caressed with her knuckle to drive the doctor insane, which course her lips should take against Eirin's throat or how uttering Eirin's name pushed her further.

Like they had done this before, so many times. 

The dreams had become more erotic as the days passed & Eirin would wake up in the middle of the night with what felt like a burning fever. Her legs would shudder and she was drenched in more places than usual because of the woman making love to her in her mind. 

She hadn't experienced anything like that before, not even her past lovers had such an effect on her and Eirin was panicked at what she was feeling. 

The only thing she knew was that she had to get some answers from Yukari, just so she knew where she stood with her.

Just so that she could understand why a part of her soul felt like it was being pulled to Yukari all over again. 

Or rather, _why_ it had never departed to begin with. 

 

 

***

 

 

Eventually, they'd agreed to meet up. 

Both knew it was inevitable but now that the moment had arrived, it made everything more surreal. 

Stood at the car park located near the bustling city centre, Eirin waited patiently for Yukari to arrive. 

She was leaning back against the driver's side of her vehicle whilst glancing around and watching people leave & arrive in a constant stream. Considering it was almost 5:00 Pm, the doctor was surprised to see so many individuals still out and about as the night sky had already blanketed the world. 

The short days of winter provided a photogenic landscape with the way the burning sunset simmered into pure coal as the evening took over.

Eirin's eyes landed up at the moon that was vivid; unobstructed by the usual clouds and pollution.

It was beautiful.

The rich and striking colour of it shimmered against the background that was the Earth's sky yet Eirin knew, all she was seeing was Space between them.

_"A distance that is deemed far yet it is because of both the sun and moon that we can sustain life here"._

The feeling of insignificance rushed throughout Eirin's body when she finally blinked. 

_"We truly are so..mundane"._

With her mind elsewhere and her gaze still up at the moon, Eirin hadn't noticed to gentle footsteps approaching her till a voice snapped her back into the present. 

"Eirin".

The doctor quickly pulled her eyes away to place them on the woman she had been yearning to see since they met again. 

"Hey".

She smiled at seeing Yukari's irresistible smirk, the light pink of her lipstick making it that much more playful. The blonde's hair was let down, further enhanced by the dark coat which reached her thighs that she had on tonight. Beneath the item, Yukari had on a violet dress, casual yet elegant with its shaped neckline than was low enough to reveal the red scarf snug around her neck. Her legs were protected from the cold by the slightly transparent black stockings that remained hidden beneath her dress as her heels gave her a boost to almost match Eirin's height but not quite.

It may have felt like hours but it was only minutes that they remained stood there, taking in the feeling of being able to see each other again. 

Yukari had to internally shake her thoughts free from the look Eirin wore as she marvelled to herself at just how exquisite the doctor was.

Her heart had been aching constantly since they bumped into each other. 

Or rather, since the day they called it off. 

So being able to have the opportunity to be in the presence of the woman she'd _never_ stopped loving was difficult to get her mind around. 

The fact that she could be near her now rather than having to keep her distance made the blonde want to savour each second with Eirin. 

She knew Eirin had some time off work so seeing her dressed in the buttoned up white shirt that was definitely of the silk material hidden beneath her black jacket was inviting. The doctor's throat was highlighted given that the top button was closed as her lustrous silver hair was up in a loose bun with strands layering around; all of it bringing out her entrancing eyes. The pristine shirt was tucked into a  black skirt that flowed out to her knees with a thin, chestnut coloured belt sealing it all together that matched her calve length boots. 

"It's so good to see you again" Yukari managed to say whilst stepping forward, her arms outstretching.

She hadn't intended on reaching out for a hug but Yukari's mind seemed to be overriding her thought process, the urge to feel Eirin close overwhelming her. The blonde assumed Eirin might not have wanted to accept the physical contact until the doctor was in her arms; that's when she realised that it was indeed a mutual action they both seemed to want. 

Eirin's arms were relaxed, her palms on Yukari's back as the blonde's rested just above her waist. The hug itself was quite light, both tentative yet content with even having this amount of contact. 

They were simply happy to be in each other's company again considering the years that had passed by since that day.

Eirin pulled back but kept her hands on Yukari as she replied, "Likewise, Yukari. You look..radiant. You always do". 

"Well, considering that such a compliment is coming from someone as beautiful as you, I am flattered". 

The doctor chuckled at the flow and ease Yukari could turn anything and everything around.

"Not even moments have gone by and you've already started the sweet talk? I have a feeling this evening will consist of me trying not to simmer into the air due to your enticing words". 

"I certainly cannot help it.." Yukari smirked back and ran her eyes over the other woman's face, "I have a _lot_ to work with".

The doctor truly felt like she was going to melt with the way Yukari was watching her. No longer did Eirin try and convince herself other wise, she was just happy that Yukari was here with her again. 

Perhaps there was a chance to fix what was broken. 

"I missed you" she said and slid her arms round to Yukari's upper arms, "I could've picked you up from the station. Are you sure you're not cold?".

"Not anymore" the blonde answered, "And don't worry about that, the walk here was refreshing. That and it helped ease my nerves about seeing you again". 

"You've never been the type to be nervous, Yukari" Eirin laughed as they stepped back and kept their hands joined. 

"On the contrary, you'll be finding out that a lot about me has changed" the blonde replied teasingly as they made their way out of the car park hand in hand. 

Eirin could definitely hope for that as well. 

 

They found a cafe and settled down whilst their beverages were being concocted and brought over. 

Light chatter and pleasant small talk continued between the two woman, the isolation of their table helping to let them get comfortable.

Even after their long hiatus, the way the two women conversed with each other felt as natural and smooth as ever, like a break up hadn't occurred. 

Discussions regarding Eirin's work was prominent for a while as Yukari wanted to know more about it and more specifically, how Eirin felt about it. 

She knew from their years together that the doctor was somewhat on the fence about what she did which was to be understandable given how difficult the job was. It was both testing on a mental manner as well as an emotional and Yukari assumed that Eirin had seen a lot more than before. 

They were in the midst of talking about the patient that had passed away the day they met. 

"She was so optimistic. Despite everything going on, she had more fight in her than any other person I've known to exist".

"She was a remarkable woman for retaining her light. A light that _you_ helped her contain for as long as possible, Eirin" Yukari said gently, "Don't be so hard on yourself". 

"I just..feel like I could have done _more_ " the woman replied whilst skimming her fingers around her empty cup, "There was a reason she was brought to me and I should have delved deeper into my research to figure out what was causing her deteriorating health". 

"Eirin, you're only human at the end of the day" Yukari stated and caught the doctor's eyes, "Miracles are still far and few these days despite the advancements in many fields. From what you've told me, she was the most content than she has ever been and that, was down to you". 

Eirin smiled helplessly at how Yukari could do that, without even trying. 

"Thank you" she said before frowning slightly, "I'm sorry, I'm rambling again aren't I-". 

Her sentence was stopped when Yukari's hand landed on her wrist as she shook her head, a coy smile on her full lips that Eirin couldn't keep her eyes off of. 

"You know why I stopped you don't you?".

"Let me think, you finally realised that listening to your voice is so much more appealing than mine?". 

The blonde laughed and squeezed Eirin's wrist gently, "Smooth but not quite. Listen, I want you to know that you can discuss anything with me. Work, your patients, your doubts; I'd like to know all, okay? We've missed so much and I, would like to be a part of your life again  Eirin. Even if it isn't as anything more but I understand why it is a bit complex and it's okay if you do not want this either". 

"I appreciate that, truly. It isn't like I hesitated to delve into the more extreme details in the past anyway" Eirin smiled, a light blush on her cheeks that were enhanced due to her thick silver hair being up, "As for the latter, I feel the same way so don't even think it isn't something I do _not_ want. Right now, we don't have to think too much into it but to have you back, is more than I could ask for at this moment. We'll take things as they are and see where we go".

"That sounds more than fine to me. Besides, I think I'm getting the better end of the deal if I have the company of you again, that is what is important to me. _You_ are important to me, Eirin". 

No matter what she read in Yukari's violet orbs, the warmth radiated with the words that escaped her mouth. 

She placed her hand over the blonde's that was on her wrist in an affectionate gesture. Her thumb lightly grazed the woman's knuckles whilst she composed her thoughts, Yukari giving her the time necessary. 

"I'm not sure about that, however..I'm delighted you think so, Yukari" she said and bit her lip lightly before continuing, "Maybe I am reading into things too much but, since we've met, there has been this lure to you that I cannot seem to ignore". 

"Do you want to ignore it?". 

Eirin shook her head & rolled her eyes at the blonde's teasing expression when she said that, "Let me think about that for a moment. No" she finished with a grin & continued, "Even if I wanted to, theoretically speaking, I don't think I could".

Yukari felt her heart rate speed up at the declaration whilst watching Eirin's fingers dance over her hand. The sincerity in her mellow voice, the calmness in her gorgeous eyes, the contact; all of it was making her subdued. 

Listening to Eirin speak felt like she was lulling her to a much needed sleep. It was rich and soothing, packed with comfort and intelligence. That coupled with what she was saying was proving to be heavenly itself for Yukari. 

"Does this seem strange?". 

Yukari was quick to answer, "Not at all, Eirin. I can tell you that the feeling is mutual. However, there is something else that you're debating heavily aren't you?". 

"Well it only makes sense you are still a mind reader too" Eirin softly chuckled as they clasped their hand together to meet at the centre of the table. 

"I'm talented but not to _that_ extent" Yukari teased before giving the woman a reassuring smile, "Would you like to tell me about it?".

"That's the problem, I want to tell you that and everything else. I'd like us to return to that point in our relationship where we had that communication and..". 

"Hey" Yukari said gently and tightened her hand around the doctor's, "You don't have to figure everything out right now, alright? More importantly, you don't have to feel apprehensive about it because honestly, I'm taken aback myself about this but at the same time, it isn't surprising. What we had, despite the issues, could never be replicated". 

"So I'm not losing my mind?". 

"If you are, then so am I". 

Unbeknownst to Eirin, that statement was much more accurate than Yukari was letting on. The blonde's internally musings were going stir crazy between trying to repress what she was feeling for Eirin and what was going on in the other aspects of her life. 

Yukari knew there would be a chance of this happening but, it would be messy and things would end up badly if they rushed their reunion. 

Some emotions could never be obliterated regardless of the passing of many years. 

"That does ease some of my worries, I couldn't think of anyone saner to lose my mind with" Eirin joked as their hands pulled away so that the barista could place down their fresh tea and coffee. 

They thanked the blushing girl who disappeared with a skip in her step which made the duo exchange a knowing glance as they resumed their conversation. 

"Sane? Me? You've disagreed before" the blonde replied with a wink, "You on the other hand can certainly attest to being so". 

Amused, Eirin raised a silver brow after sipping her tea, "Just because I'm a doctor?". 

" _Exactly_ because you are a doctor" Yukari answered with a playful wag of her index finger, "It's one of the many reasons I've been enjoying talking about you, your stories are as captivating as ever".

"I see. And what if I want to talk about you?" Eirin said, leaning slightly closer to create an ominous vibe, "Are you going to tell me some riveting stories about your life? I imagine much has occurred since you're not the type to sit around and twiddle your thumbs". 

The blonde laughed approvingly at the flirty glint in Eirin's eyes, "Hmm, I can yield to that. What would you like to know, Dr Yagokoro?". 

"That didn't take much" Eirin replied with a grin and tapped her finger lightly against the table in contemplation, "Surprisingly, I'm curious about the mundane details like your work and where you reside now etc". 

"Building up to the bigger questions?" Yukari smiled back as Eirin nodded. 

"I may end up boring you, you've been warned". 

"You could read the ingredients on a packet of ramen noodles and I'd still be enamoured by your words". 

The words delivered sensually out of Eirin's mouth without the woman even realising it. She flushed and cleared her throat, ready to apologise as Yukari appeared dazed. 

"I'm sorry, even for myself that was absurdly cheesy". 

Yukari's silence wasn't for that reason and the blonde quickly put a hand up and shook her head. 

"No, not at all. It was endearing, Eirin. I am just wondering what I've done to attain that sort of praise from you. It is like nothing has changed and I'm not sure I deserve the adoration from you" she answered warmly though her mind was reeling. 

"Well, I don't think time has changed anything in regards to my feelings towards you and I think that is mutual. We have a lot of history, after all. History that I never wish to lose, only learn from. That's a good enough reason so far" Eirin said after reassuring the blonde. 

Yukari visibly appeared content by the loving statement, losing herself in Eirin's tender eyes. All she wanted to do was make sure Eirin never regretted those words, not this time so she proceeded to let her in. 

"Prepare to have your mind changed after knowing that I am the CEO at an organisation that provides Surveying services".

"My mind has not changed but I am certainly surprised" Eirin stated with humour, "Land surveying is quite the profession change from what you use to do, how did you get into that?".

Yukari sat back whilst adjusting her dress, trying to play off the feeling of having to remain calm at how proudly Eirin looked at her. Her position and profession were often complimented and desired by many but to Yukari, it was just work. But seeing the doctor approve and remain interested broke down her cool demeanour. 

Of course, Yukari knew exactly why as she glanced into the doctor's bewitching blues but did her best anyway. 

"You could say that it was a part of my families range of professions. When construction of train stations and other establishments began back in the earlier days, cordoning off land was rather tricky in the past so we needed certain barriers to uphold our land. The quickest way to achieve that was to acquire the rights to do so and with the set up of a new business, the Yakumo family had a stake in the Surveying industry before we knew it. I guess I preferred this side of the work and decided to take my interest into other companies after ours closed". 

"You are right about my earlier sentiments about you being remarkable, Yukari. _That_ is such an understatement" Eirin said with a tender smile at the light blush coating Yukari's face.

"You're just being polite aren't you?". 

Eirin pretended to muse that whilst pushing her empty cup forward, "You got me" she chuckled, "So does that explain why I've never seen you around since we met again, you're quite busy visiting places I assume?". 

"That's correct. We currently have a project near by though I live on the eastern side of the city" the blonde willed herself to answer instead, "It was a mere stroke of luck that I happened to need to a check up at your hospital since it was the closest. I was working on another project prior which is why I hadn't checked the area out for other locations and amenities". 

"Are you subconsciously making me believe in fate, Yukari?" Eirin said with feigned indignation as Yukari laughed along, "Walking into my life again like something out of a legendary love story".

"Interesting question but I believe you've never really answered it for me, do you believe in fate?". 

"I may not believe in religion or the paranormal or the unknown but.." Eirin replied gently & kept her gaze on Yukari's curious eyes, "I'm open to having my mind changed. There is nothing else I can attribute to meeting you when we first met and then again recently. Some things cannot be deduced by science & logic". 

Hearing the woman say that renewed Yukari's vigour in her mission. At least there was a part of the doctor, despite it being miniscule, that could be used to mend their relationship. 

 _"Maybe we can do this. Maybe we can slowly build our lives together"_ Yukari thought but she knew it wasn't going to be easy, _"But if there is a chance that she'll get hurt because of my old life, then perhaps I need to let her be. But..I don't know if I can"_. 

Her love for Eirin however, conquered any other argument, "If that's the case, then I'm thrilled to be your voice of reason for this".

"Since I like your voice enough to enjoy hearing you discuss mundane ingredients to me you mean?" Eirin corrected as she saw the small tilt of the blonde's lips going up in a tease. 

" _You_ said it, darling, not me" the woman bantered back before a shot of dread  & pain coursed through Yukari's body. 

Her insides jumped like they'd been catapulted through the stratosphere as she did her utmost best to appear as neutral as ever but the doctor was one who was observant & proficient in her work. 

"Yukari, are you okay?" Eirin asked with worry flooding her voice & face.

The sensation stung her mind as much as her body, a sizzling aftershock being left once the pain dulled down. The sharp throb coursed against her stomach and ribs as she clutched her arm against it as subtly as possible. 

Yukari knew it was all due to the moving in an awkward angle and not taking her painkillers before leaving the house. 

Wanting to keep Eirin as far away from her previous life, the blonde opted to cut the night short. 

"I'm so sorry, I just realised the time" Yukari laughed and pulled her phone out of her coat pocket, "It's 9 already and I recalled I need to get back home soon".

Eirin was a little startled at the time herself, "It sure flies by when you're having fun" she mumbled and glanced up at Yukari, "You are working tomorrow aren't you?". 

"I am and it's going to be..a long day  " the blonde sighed, "Early starts can't always be avoided, even if you do own the company" she smiled. 

"Isn't that the truth" Eirin replied sympathetically, "Would you like me to drop you off to your home instead?".

She didn't completely buy that Yukari was okay as she appeared pale, sallow around the cheeks now. Her eyes were blown and Eirin noticed her movements to be forced, like she was rigid. 

She'd feel better if Yukari went straight home to rest so when Yukari declined her offer, the doctor was concerned & dejected but didn't let it show. 

"Then the least I can do is take you to the station" Eirin relented as they stood up and Yukari took her hand. 

The doctor was thrilled it was Yukari who was at ease to be able to take that action as she was debating whether to do it or not. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out". 

"You'd be doing no such thing, Yukari" Eirin smiled as they made their way out after thanking the barista, "It's the least I can do". 

Other than wanting to be in Yukari's company for as long as possible, the sudden decline in her companion's aura was pricking at Eirin's skin. 

She didn't like it, whatever had made Yukari react in such a way, she wanted to end it. 

 

Anxiety was welling up in the pit of Yukari's stomach as she stood near the stairs of the station. 

The sudden waves of discomfort had stopped though it did nothing to erase the questions about what had happened to cause that sensation. Hiding it from Eirin was going to be next to impossible and Yukari knew she had probably picked up on something being wrong. 

The doctor had always been able to tell when Yukari was physically unwell or distressed. It made the blonde want to run as quickly as she could in order to not drag Eirin down but even that was difficult. 

The soft hands in hers and the comforting eyes of Eirin seemed to quell the fear strumming through her and it made Yukari feel invincible. 

She wanted to take Eirin back to her home right there and then but she knew that wasn't how it worked and she was happy to take cautious steps, as long as they led to Eirin. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Eirin asked whilst running her gaze over Yukari's face. 

"Once a doctor, always a doctor, isn't that the saying?" the blonde chuckled and moved closer. 

"I believe in a 24/7 care scheme for my patients you know". 

"Hm, that is indeed why everyone desires to be under your care", Yukari replied, "Oh, _I'm_ your patient now am I?". 

"You can be anything you want to me and I'd be pleased with that". 

"Anything?". 

 _"Anything"_. 

Yukari let go of Eirin's warm palms and slid her hands up to rest them on the taller woman's shoulder. It was a risk but she didn't want the night to end without ensuring Eirin knew how serious she was about them. 

That that factor hadn't changed at all. 

"Even, say, a lover that you knew before being reincarnated into a prodigious and brilliant doctor who is too good for this world?". 

Eirin laughed at the blonde's hypothetically nonsensical scenario, "Since when were surveyors blessed with having an imagination & sense of humour like that?". 

"Since they're as eccentric as me". 

"Ah, touché. Something I've always loved about you" Eirin answered and wrapped her arms around Yukari's waist. 

They both smiled at the easy flowing conversation that was always present whenever they spoke, be it over the phone or like now. 

Yukari pressed up as the feeling of Eirin so close to her again made her knees buckle, "I'll be okay, I promise. Especially after this wonderful evening".

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Yukari" Eirin replied, her voice a hush as their faces magnetically drew closer to each other. 

"Are you going to leave me wondering whether you had a good time or not?" Yukari teased when she realised Eirin hadn't said anything regarding it. 

Though she was showing nothing but confident bravado, internally, Yukari was shuddering with anticipation and fear. 

The notion of feeling Eirin like this, the imagery of tasting her lips again, the lack of distance between them; all of it outweighed the pain she was feeling.

Eirin was in a similar state whilst gazing at Yukari with unrestrained love. 

The sensations of the blonde's fingers colliding with the back of her neck made Eirin sink her head down to a point where she could feel Yukari's breath on her lips. 

"I'd be happy to show you instead?". 

"Please, do so". 

Eyes closed as lips sealed over the other, the softness feeling addictive already. The kiss was as gentle as expected and it made both woman yearn for another as their lips connected like a puzzle. 

It felt exactly like their _first_ kiss. 

The upper lip caressing the lower, the lower skimming beneath the lip, the small brushes of their tongues colliding, hands gripping the back, fingers firmly pressed against the neck. 

The numerous movements of their delicate yet passionate kiss combined so many emotions that couldn't be conveyed by words alone and they reveled in it. 

Yukari didn't want to leave & Eirin didn't want to let her go. 

They drew it out as long as possible till Yukari's awareness of time hammered against her brain, telling her to finish this before she drowned in Eirin's embrace. 

What she could do was use this as an additional reason to make sure her life here was nothing like before, nothing like after she and the doctor separated. Yukari wanted a place where Eirin would be pleased to call her permanent home again, a place which resided in her own mind, soul and body. 

But that was a bridge to cross in future as they pulled apart, a hazy expression on their beautiful features whilst the coldness of the night was barricaded away from their intertwined bodies. 

"That answers my question more than adequately" Yukari breathed and slid a hand down over the silky material of Eirin's chest. 

The doctor reciprocated Yukari's smile and tucked back a stray piece of hair that the wind was whipping around. 

"I have a feeling that most of our encounters are going to end with pleasant experiences" Eirin smiled. 

"As do I, Eirin" she said as genuinely as possible. 

Yukari just hoped that she could indeed give Eirin that and so much more. 


	2. Memories

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Finishing off with the last of her reports, Eirin checked her watch for the time as the duration of her shift came to an end. 

The clinic had been bustling with activity over the course of the last few weeks which kept the doctor occupied though her thoughts were far from steady. 

Her conversations with Yukari were brief and hurried, like the blonde always had somewhere else to be. She could tell that the woman was trying to offer more time, apologising profusely for her absence. As much as Eirin appreciated it, it did nothing to quell the worry inside her mind about whatever the blonde was going through. 

It was at times like this that the mysterious & evasive nature which surrounded Yukari pricked at Eirin's conscience. 

Yukari chose to ignore the incident that occurred in the café, opting to only focus on what happened at the station. Not that Eirin minded that either but she was hoping for some answers but the discussion never came up again. 

 _"It is as if she has perfected the skill of knowing the right thing to say at the wrong time but..is what she says the actual truth?"_ she mused whilst packing up her things, _"I hate doubting her, I really do & yet she is giving me too many reasons to do so"_.

Eirin sighed lightly and collected her thoughts from straying to a murky path of distrust because she knew that wasn't the case.

She trusted Yukari wholly. 

All Eirin wanted was for her to be a bit more open with her, as well as to know _why_ they were always against time when they were together. 

 _"Perhaps I shall have to take the direct approach with a woman like Yukari, she isn't exactly the type to refuse to answer. I should know that by now"_ Eirin thought whilst picking her phone up and scrolling to the blonde's name, _"Whether she is free this week I don't know but.."._

"Hey, Yagaykoro, there's a blonde bombshell waiting for you at the entrance!" Tenshi grinned after poking her head through the doctor's door. 

" _Yagaykoro_? I am glad you are putting that excelled mind of yours to use with your creativity, Tenshi" Eirin countered with amusement though she was intrigued as to who her colleague was referring to. 

"It isn't like I am wrong anyway" the woman smirked as she continued to hover around the door, "Besides, you didn't mention you were seeing anyone. I'm hurt". 

"Well it is a relief that you are at a hospital, I am sure someone can administer something to help you with the pain". 

The doctor snickered at the retort, "Well played, Eirin, well played. But seriously though.." she enquired further and kept a keen eye on her superior, "Who is she? You've got to be close since she asked for you by name you know. Not only that but she is gorgeous! If you don't get to her now, I _might_ take my chances". 

"Firstly, she is out of your league but one can dream I suppose" Eirin chuckled while putting her coat on and grabbing her bag, "That aside, your lover might mind". 

"I can look without touching, Toyohime won't mind. Besides, she looks like her twin!" she winked back, "It's weird but interesting, like if Toyohime was a couple years older, she would be the spitting image of your, ahem, friend. Except with violet eyes!". 

This was the final piece of information for Eirin to confirm the fact that it was Yukari who was waiting for her.

The similarities of her other colleague and Yukari were hard to miss let alone ignore.

 _"It is not like her to show up out of the blue"_ Eirin said internally as a slew of worries formulated in her head, _"I hope she is okay"_. 

"What's this, could it be that _I_ have competition?". 

Eirin concealed a grin as Tenshi  jumped out of her skin when she felt Toyohime press up behind her back, her teasing tone dangerous enough to remind Tenshi that she may be outgoing but she can be the opposite if necessary. 

"W-what! Not at all" the younger woman recovered and turned to face her lover, "You know there isn't another woman in the world that can even _begin_ to match up to you". 

Toyohime quirked a small smile beneath her smirk, "Smooth, smooth indeed. I think I can let you off the hook if you'd stop bothering Eirin and let her leave for the night". 

"Thank you for the assistance" Eirin smiled as Tenshi gave a pout at the two conspirators. 

"You both are mean". 

"It is for your own good, sweetie" the blonde said whilst pulling the woman out of the door as Eirin followed suit & locked her office, "Also, I wouldn't want to keep Eirin from this..extraordinary individual. Which I am definitely sure we will hear about soon, I hope?". 

The teasing shimmer in Toyohime's golden eyes were remarkably like Yukari's the doctor noticed.

Eirin realised she might have stalled for too long as the duo gave her a concerned glance, "That would be telling but, if you can keep Tenshi hard at work tomorrow, I may divulge some information" she smiled. 

"Hey, again with the making me sound like a no good lazy so and so. Don't think me and Kaguya do not talk by the way, she tells me everything" Tenshi sighed but nodded at Eirin's terms, "But it's a deal. So wait, does this mean she actually is your girlfriend?!" the blonde suddenly asked as Toyohime linked her hands. 

Eirin merely gave a nonchalant shrug as she started to walk towards the elevators, "Hm, who is to assume. I guess you could say that. Unless there is a different term to associate with seeing someone". 

Eirin just about managed to change the sentence from revealing that Yukari was her ex. She didn't want anyone to know of what was going on between them just yet. 

Not when she nor Yukari knew themselves. 

Both Tenshi & Toyohime, however, went wide eyed as the former stuck out an accusatory finger, "I knew it!". 

"My, that is quite the revelation" the blonde chuckled as she was certainly pleased about this new development in the doctor's life. 

She was thrilled to hear so and could tell when Eirin had changed, which added up to what the woman stated. Toyohime was even more interested about Eirin's new beau considering how much of a change she had already crafted into the usually reserved doctor's life. 

"Revelations are made to be left with wonder" the woman replied and waved back once she got into the lift, "I'll see you both tomorrow, enjoy the night shift & call me if any urgencies are present". 

"Best be in bright and early tomorrow despite what you get up to tonight, boss" Tenshi teased back as Toyohime nudged her lover. 

"I have the morning off so do not worry about that" was Eirin's last response with an obviously flirty connotation to it just to rile her subordinates up. 

"She really knows how to throw us off the loop huh" the younger woman spoke up after the initial shock of Eirin's demeanour settled. 

"She does know us rather well" Toyohime replied, "I'm ecstatic for her, if there is _anyone_ that deserves this, it is Eirin. She does all she can for others and their health  & happiness, never expecting much in return". 

Tenshi reciprocated her lover's smile, "Agreed. Whoever she is, she has really made an impact on Eirin. I can't recall her being so..relaxed since her patient was first admitted to her". 

"That took a lot out of her didn't it?". 

"Definitely. To be honest, I was unsure of how she would've coped with the patient's strange death but if boss met her girlfriend around that time, she must've been a huge help. She dealt with it much better than expected considering how hard she tried to help the patient".

"It is romantic when you come to think of it" Toyohime said as she moved up against her lover, "In a moment of an impending tragedy, someone was there to catch Eirin. Darkness does have a habit of hiding away the light, one that can only be attained with the guidance from another who feels a similar way". 

"Ever the romantic, aren't you, babe?" Tenshi chuckled and balled the doctor's white coat up in her fists to squeeze her waist. 

" _You_ are responsible for that" she countered with a fond smile, leaning down to kiss her gently. 

"Hmm, I think I'm okay with it". 

They shared another tender kiss as they parted and headed back to do their rounds. 

Knowing that Eirin had a companion, one that seemed to be doing wonders in making her happy already, the duo felt a pleasant warmth. 

They both hoped that this enigmatic woman would be consistent in Eirin's life as the doctor was obviously already so taken by her. 

After everything that their mentor had to fight against and survive through in her life, the secure comfort and love from another was one thing that no amount of money, time or energy could buy on its own accord. 

They hoped that this was the reward that Eirin would finally be granted with; a solid chance at happiness. 

 

Eirin wouldn't have noticed herself but she had picked up quite a pace the moment she reached the ground floor and stepped out.

She said her fair share of good night's to both staff and patients on her way though her mind was half focused on it. 

The suddenness of Yukari coming to the hospital was both a nice surprise yet a stressing one and until she could see her, the latter won out for Eirin.

She recalled their first date at the coffee shop and the look of anguish that crossed Yukari's face, a level of pain that she barely concealed and it still reverberated around her mind. If there was an underlying health condition or issues, Yukari had dismissed it and ensured her that all was fine but it wasn't enough to curb Eirin's doubts and worry but she couldn't do much about it. 

Respecting Yukari's privacy, she let it be but kept an eye out just in case. 

The automated doors allowed for a quick exit and the biting November air cut into Eirin's warmth instantly, eliciting a grumble of complaints about the weather as her eyes glanced around to see where the blonde was. 

Even the thought of Yukari seemed to warm her up however and the anticipation of seeing her kept building till she turned to the left near the car park and saw her stood there. 

Eirin's initial concern of Yukari being in any discomfort or danger faded when she waved and started walking towards her. Her hand gripped the strap on her bag with increasing force as she tried to get a hold of the rush of emotions she felt every time she saw Yukari, even now. 

That familiarity only became stronger the more they spent time together regardless of the duration of it. 

The draw between their mutuality increased as well and though Eirin was still startled by the onslaught of what was happening, she welcomed it because it felt right. 

Because Yukari was home to her. She always had been and _nothing_ would change that. 

They met with a firm embrace and warm greetings, lingering on a little longer to the hug as it'd been a while since their last meeting. 

Eirin exhaled with relief as her eyes closed for a moment in a bid to let her anxiety calm down. For her, the fact that Yukari seemed unharmed and not frantic was more than enough for the time being. 

She pulled back and became enraptured in the blonde's alluring eyes, "Is everything alright, Yukari?". 

"I wanted to see you, though perhaps it would've been better to call you in advance. I know how unpredictable your work can get". 

Yukari sunk into Eirin's arms further, her hands resting on the taller woman's shoulder. Her body ached a little more as the pain hadn't disappeared yet and that coupled with the intensity of Eirin's arms around her furthered the discomfort but she didn't mind. 

Eirin didn't know what was going on, the mess she was once tangled in. 

At least, not yet

But for now, she simply wanted to revel in being able to be with Eirin again without the heaviness of what had happened. 

They both deserved that reprieve. 

"Not at all, I was going to call you anyway so you beat me to it. Unsurprisingly" Eirin smiled and lowered her head to meet the blonde's lips. 

Yukari eagerly allowed the tenderness to blanket her lips as she held onto Eirin's coat tighter, drawing out their kiss for as long as possible without a care to anything going around them. 

It was a luxury, to be kissing her like this, something she'd only dreamt of being able to do _again_. 

Yukari was not about to let any opportunity in doing so pass as they pulled back. 

"I apologise for the abrupt conversations these last few weeks, work has become..excessive". 

"Nothing to apologise for, Yukari" Eirin was quick reply as she pecked her lips again, "It is to be expected. Also, you are here now so I believe that is an apology enough". 

"Are you _that_ lenient with your staff?" Yukari quipped and trailed her fingers down the collar of the burgundy coat. 

The doctor laughed softly, "They wish" knowing full well that she was when necessary, "Let's get out of the cold first, did you have something in mind or somewhere you want to go?".

"Not in particular" Yukari replied as they linked hands and made their way to Eirin's car, "I know its been a long day for you as well so we can stay in if you'd like?". 

Eirin agreed and got in the car after opening the door for the blonde, "Of course". 

Location was irrelevant for her so long they were together, a thought that ricocheted in her mind considering she had never really indulged in relationships to the level she was doing with Yukari. 

The drive to Eirin's home was filled with catching up and exchanging many anecdotes of the day they'd had. 

Eirin had plenty of on goings to discuss without breaking any confidentiality clauses and it was a reminder to Yukari of the extent of Eirin's work. 

It wasn't limited to simply providing medical care; she had the role of being a person with experience & status that dictated regulations in how to make the job of everyone at the hospital as smooth sailing as possible. 

Eirin was tied up in as many meetings as she was seeing patients. 

The burden of her role must've been taking its toll and Yukari was wondering whether or not she should go home instead. 

The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Eirin or obscure the life she had built here.

 _"I don't want to hurt you.."_ she mused as her eyes took in Eirin's features, not realising they'd stopped at a red light and the doctor was looking at her. 

"Yukari?". 

She heard Eirin's voice and opted to lift a palm & rest it on the woman's face. 

"You're exhausted". 

Eirin could not deny it but was startled that Yukari could see past her facade. 

"And you are _too_ perceptive for your own good". 

"I've been told" Yukari chuckled whilst stroking her thumb over Eirin's cheek bone, "I really I ought to have called prior to turning up. You need some rest". 

"What I need is.." Eirin softly answered while she moved her head against the comforting palm on her face, " _You_. So, please remove that uncertainty from your mind if you will" she smiled. 

"Well since you put it in such a commanding tone" Yukari said with a wink and moved her hand as the lights turned green. 

The vivid violets of the blonde's eyes caught Eirin's vision before having to turn away which prompted something she had been wondering.

"That reminds me, there is a colleague I have that bares a striking resemblance to you. Had a sibling I was unaware of?" she teased. 

"I'm an only child, you know that"  the blonde chuckled. 

"That I do" Eirin hummed,  Uh, perhaps you have a..daughter?". 

Her face flushed at asking that and she hoped she didn't cross any lines but she just had to know. 

"Are you looking to move through my family, Eirin?" Yukari teased, "Am _I_ not enough for you?". 

"Thinking of future options, naturally" the doctor grinned as Yukari emitted a feigned gasp, "Toyohime could be a long list twin so let's just say my eagerness to know was building". 

"Is that so? Well, I definitely must meet this doppelganger of mine some day" Yukari replied. 

"I have a feeling that quite a few of my colleagues will be wanting to do the same. A mysterious & beautiful woman arriving in search of me will have stirred the rumour mill I am sure". 

"Rumours are constructed on some truth" Yukari replied with a joking lilt. 

"Perhaps, though in this case they are definitely correct" Eirin smiled, "At least I hope so". 

The blonde replied with honest assurance as they pulled into the parking complex, "It is most certainly mutual". 

She would show Eirin just how much. 


	3. Chances & Beginnings

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Once they'd got inside, Yukari was wandering around Eirin's apartment as this was her first time there.

They'd played it safe and kept their dates outside rather than at each others home. 

The, getting to know about each others lives again, took precedent and considering their attraction had diminished very little, being alone didn't seem to be a wise option. 

At least, not until they knew where they stood with each other. 

Yukari sipped on the wine slowly that the doctor had provided her, trying to get a feel on Eirin's life from an different perspective. 

"I feel like I am being judged". 

Yukari glanced to her side when Eirin sauntered up to her, her eyes moving away from the beautiful pieces of artwork on the wall depicting space, the universe and the moon.

The three separate panel pieces were lined neatly against the matte grey display wall. 

 

"Hmm, well, upon first impressions, your humble abode screams successful bachelorette".

"Does it now?" Eirin laughed as she leaned in to kiss the blonde before she continued. 

"The minimal yet sophisticated decor suggests that the owner is both in touch with her explorative side yet prefers to keep things simple". 

"Ah, interesting". 

Yukari made a show of walking dramatically as she waved her free hand around whilst moving to the seating area. She was well aware that Eirin's eyes were locked onto her every movement so she decided to tease her by giving an extra sensual swing of her hips. Compared to meeting her, the doctor seemed much more alert once she got home, her fatigue dwindling enough to make her blue eyes sparkle almost. 

Or maybe that was due to _something_ else Yukari mused as she sat back on the couch and Eirin followed by taking a seat next to her.

"What else do you gather from this individual, Yukari?" she questioned, obviously humoured now. 

"I may be speculative here but I would say that the woman who resides here barely has time to enjoy the home comforts due to her profession". 

"You sure are hitting the mark aren't you?". 

"As you said, I am quite perceptive" Yukari replied, leaning in till they were face to face, " _Especially_ towards those that pique my interest".

Eirin lifted her hand and ran her fingers down the blonde hair, "What, about me, intrigues you? I'm quite sure you know all about my flaws by now". 

"Fishing for compliments?". 

"Funny" the doctor chuckled whilst hovering her wondering digits down Yukari's cheek, "I am puzzled, is all. You've really become your own woman. I know we left a mess behind, with the arguments, the fights and never seeing eye to eye. However, Yukari, I've _never_ stopped..".

"Eirin?". 

Yukari was growing worried at the pause Eirin had taken, her gaze holding her own with hidden meanings. The doctor had one glass to drink which was the same amount as Yukari so she knew there was no inebriation involved in the look being delivered. 

"Loving you" Eirin finally replied, "But you've always been so fleeting. You are near me, right now, but your mind could not be further away and that scares me. You used to do that a lot".

The openness in which the woman had spoken that put Yukari on edge. She leaned against Eirin's warm palm when she shook her head to confirm that that wasn't the case but Eirin wasn't done.

"Even now I cannot truly understand why I am so invested in what I feel for you. Well, I mean I _know_ why but, you know what I mean" she smiled and tilted her head to the right, "However, there is a sinking sensation scurrying around in my head that scratches viciously in panic when you leave. Because it tells me that you won't return, like we are still world's apart". 

"Eirin, please do not think that. I understand that perhaps my demeanour is one that is..unpredictable at best but _you_ , you are something I am sure about".

"It isn't what you feel for me that distresses me, Yukari, it is why I cannot seem to shake the nagging thought of being in the dark" Eirin answered and lowered her eyes but kept her hand on the blonde's face.

She was thinking of the best way to word what she had been experiencing ever since they'd met; memories and thoughts of familiarity bombarding her mind and making her succumb to Yukari further. "It isn't that I dislike what you are doing to me, making me fall in love with you all over again. Though, it is in my nature to need a reason, to know what is going on in that head of yours". 

Yukari was going through her own dissection of what Eirin was implying and she knew the woman was right in the way she was thinking. Yukari's own actions were unsteady and vague at times which were bound to confuse Eirin. But for the blonde, that side of her had little control over her life now and meeting the doctor again gave her the push to throw herself knowing that Eirin would catch her. 

 _"If only I'd met you again sooner, I would have had more time to help you to believe me. To believe that even though we didn't work the first time, it doesn't have to be that way again"_.

Yukari knew there was only one way to do this and denial wasn't on the cards. 

"You are right" she said with soft conviction, "There are details of my life that I have refrained from sharing but not because I don't trust you or want to tell you, but rather..it is sensitive".

A million possibilities came to fruition for Eirin with that and she was unsure which was the correct implication behind Yukari's words. She lowered her hands and clasped the blonde's, resting them on her own lap and waited for her to continue. 

"I.. _need_ you to trust me".

"You know I do, that is the reason why I am being honest. Whatever it is, you are not alone to deal with it". 

"Neither are you" Yukari smiled, knowing full well that Eirin couldn't refute that. 

"I suppose we both have to work on the whole opening up aspect" she answered with her own grin, "But I do mean it, Yukari. Clearly whatever is dredging you down is something rather detrimental so, know that I'll provide any help that I can".

Yukari could only reply with a kiss as she let her own guards brittle away like straw during a drought; she could no longer keep herself away from Eirin in any way whatsoever. 

Taken aback by the passionate intensity of the way Yukari's lips pressed against hers, Eirin yielded to her own urges for the woman who had picked apart every lock she had constructed in her life. Her arms wound around Yukari's hips till she could pull her onto her lap, the blonde's long legs now swinging to hit the bottom of the couch as Yukari clung against the doctor. 

Whether it had been their limited time spent together or the honesty of their conversation that fanned the flames between them they couldn't be sure. 

All their pent up longing had developed into a yearning so tactile and overwhelming that neither of them could refrain from moving their relationship to newer heights. 

Eirin wanted her hands gliding over Yukari's skin and Yukari wanted to drown in the taste of Eirin. 

 

Between their breathless lips and tongues working fervently to match each movement and Eirin carefully taking them up the stairs to her bedroom, the two had managed to reach the area as Eirin lowered Yukari down so that was sat on the bed. 

She dropped down to her knees as Yukari kept the grip of her legs around Eirin's back now as she started to unbutton the red shirt while kissing down her neck. 

Whatever Eirin had dreamt of when she was chained to the thoughts of touching and making love to Yukari did not compare to the real thing. 

The real thing always left them breathless, drained and fulfilled. 

The dreams left her feeling desperate, unfulfilled and dissatisfied. 

This was something she was looking forward to feeling again by Yukari and Yukari alone. To have the women's body within a touching vicinity, to be able to experience her again _fully_ and it was that thought that made Eirin slow down. 

The way Yukari's fingers had gripped into her scalp, the way her heated skin tasted against her tongue, the warmth of her now shirtless body pressed close to hers; Eirin felt cheated, the dreams felt empty. 

They had time, so Eirin wanted to savour every second of it. 

However, a sharp gasp made the doctor disconnect her lips from Yukari's throat, as did a textured feeling on the blonde's stomach when she ran her palms down the surface. 

"Yukari, what happened?!". 

Eirin's eyes were scrunched in shock as she traced her fingers over the red lines that were scattered on the blonde's skin. 

There were only a few, and they were fading but it was evident that there was some sort of injury. 

The lines appeared to cut through Yukari's skin in a way in which she had either managed to dodge a knife attack or a bullet which was impossible. 

"It's..nothing, I promise it isn't as bad as it looks" Yukari whispered and looked down at the fear in the doctor's haunting blue eyes. She cupped her face and squeezed her legs harder behind Eirin's back, clinging around her waist as she steadied her breathing due to Eirin's skilled touch. 

"You are hurt. This is _not_ nothing. What happened?". 

"Eirin, it isn't worth bringing up". 

"I beg to differ" Eirin firmly said and pressed her fingers softly beneath Yukari's ribs. She could feel one not quite in place, like it was recovering for some sort of impact, "What on earth...".

The blonde flinched, steadying her grip on Eirin's shoulders after the woman looking up at her whispered an apology. 

Yukari knew she'd have to tell Eirin. She wanted no lies between them, no hesitancy in discussing issues or things bothering them. 

With the way Eirin's gentle gaze was warming her up, Yukari was reminded that this woman was not the same as the last, the one who had inflicted the damage on her. 

She trusted Eirin with everything that she was.

Placing a hand in the doctor's hair for comfort, Yukari swallowed lightly and divulged the reason as to why she was hurt and why she had found herself in the city where Eirin resided. 

"After we finished, the next relationship I got into didn't happen for a long time" she started, "In hindsight, I should've seen what was to occur but, we never really think when in the moment do we. By the time I did get involved with someone else, I already knew it wasn't going to be like what we had". 

"Yukari..". 

"You know as well as I do that there wasn't a chance that I would need someone the way I needed you" the blonde quickly said and smiled, "My relationship with..her was an insult to the word".

The thought of someone else in her place didn't sit well at all with Eirin despite being more than understanding that it was bound to happen. But there was something else which was darkening her mind, a conversation she was fearing that Yukari would take this. 

Her fingers gentle massaged the blonde's abdomen as she pulled her body closer against her own to keep her warm. A part of the action was to keep her emotions in check should Yukari say what Eirin was thinking. 

"She was aggressive". 

Eirin clenched her jaw. 

"Perhaps not at first but over time, she became controlling" Yukari continued, gauging her lover's reaction carefully. 

The pieces were already forming in the doctor's head. 

"She disapproved of my work". 

"You mean she disapproved not being able to manipulate that side of your life?".

The iciness in Eirin's tone was scathing but Yukari knew it was not in the slightest aimed as her. It wasn't like the woman's words were incorrect about the ex. 

She nodded and continued to stroke Eirin's silver locks, "That built up her frustrations. I, I was losing energy. Maintaining my facades on all fronts became difficult. Keeping you out of my mind didn't even happen to begin with" she laughed softly before concealing the shudder that was caused by Eirin's light touches, "Thinking of you made the whole thing tolerable. Especially when she..".

Violet eyes glanced away from Eirin and she was quick to place her fingers beneath Yukari's chin to face her again. The move was gentle and feather light which mimicked the doctor's features. 

"You don't have to continue, sweetheart" she spoke up, "But you need to know that that guilt and shame you're feeling is _not_ on you. Yukari, please do not ever blame yourself for what happened with that pathetic excuse of a human being".

" _I_ let it happen" Yukari said in a hushed tone, " _I_ should have got away sooner. _I_ should have-". 

Her words were silenced comfortably with Eirin's lips pressing against hers. The doctor's strong arms had slid down Yukari's back, holding her protectively so that she could try and shield Yukari from both the emotional trauma and physical. 

Any trace of the blonde's fears and doubts whittled away when once again, Eirin proved that nobody could know or love her the way she did. 

She reciprocated the hold around the doctor's back in order to lose herself into the woman who had always loved her. Tears tumbled down Yukari's cheek but they were caught by Eirin's palms on her face as their kiss remained sealed and passionate. 

"You have nothing to worry about, not anymore, Yukari" Eirin uttered between the kiss, "I refuse to let anyone hurt you" before pulling away slightly and letting her anger seep through, "However, should you wish for me to enact the very opposite on your ex, you only have to give a name and address". 

Yukari shook her head and caught her breath, "No, she isn't worth anything happening to you".

"It will not come to that. I can't stand the idea that she did _this_ to you". 

"I know".

Eirin gave her a pleading look, "If not my own means, what she did counts as criminal activity so she would deserve it" she muttered as her hands remained firm against Yukari's bare shoulders, "Does this have something to do with what you mentioned earlier? And why you have been so distant?". 

 _"And why you are always in pain, worn down like you are trying to keep a brave face"_ the doctor wanted to add. 

Yukari toyed with Eirin's braid as she nodded, "I'm sorry". 

"Don't be. I mean what I said before, you have me, you always have had me, my love. When you are ready to share everything, I'll be right here. When you are ready to bring her to justice, I will be by your side".

"I need you, Eirin" is all Yukari could breathlessly at the honesty in her lover's words, "I need you so much". 

Eirin kissed the blonde's lips before keeping her face near Yukari's, "I am yours to take and need. I always have been". 

She resumed the airy kisses and trailed them down Yukari's jaw whilst adding a small lick to wipe away the excess tears. With the intent of making Yukari feel at ease, Eirin continued to dot a line of kisses against the blonde's neck, placing firmer ones between the tender presses against her skin. She was breathing slowly while sinking into the feeling of Yukari moving her head back and body forward to accommodate the pattern of the lips. 

 _"I'll make up for the years we were not together. I'll take away the torrid memories she left in your mind, I promise"_. 

Yukari's eyes closed once she felt Eirin kiss over the wounds on her abdomen in the most gentlest of ways. Her body shuddered pleasantly each time the full lips skimmed against the redness whilst light licks followed suit.

The way the doctor had seen to her every need, the way Eirin believed her words and the manner in which she was willing to keep her own questions at bay in order to make her feel good was crumbling Yukari's mind. 

"Eirin.." she murmured with a dip in her octave that conveyed the desire seeping within her. 

It increased the doctor's movements, sparking another burst of sizzling desperation to satiate Yukari in every way possible. Her hands brushed down the blonde's stomach again, her lithe fingers gliding down the woman's navel till she reached the buttons on Yukari's black skirt and popped them off without removing her mouth away. 

Yukari held onto Eirin's head when she lifted her hips up to allow Eirin to pull the article of clothing across her thighs and down her legs. 

The well timed speed and wet lips trailing up Yukari's chest made her head spin as she reveled in Eirin's precise actions. She knew that the woman between her legs was being extra wary, doing whatever she could to not hurt her. It only proved to be another heart throbbing reminder of the bond that was about to be solidified which made Yukari retaliate. 

Eirin's grey shirt was quickly removed when the doctor resumed kissing Yukari's neck, nibbling her earlobe and breathing with a brusque cadence. She clawed down Yukari's stocking clad thighs in deliberate pressures which incurred a delightful groan from the woman coiled around her. Her own sounds of reprieve condensed over Yukari's shoulder when the blonde grazed her fingertips up and down her back, each touch marking her skin like she being owned by Yukari. 

She didn't mind, the way Eirin saw it, she was Yukari's the day their eyes met those many years ago. 

 _"Whatever it is, whoever it was to cause Yukari so much distress, going as far as to put her grotesque hands on her.."_ she mused whilst standing up and moving Yukari up on the bed, _"We'll deal with her together"_.

But right now, _all_ that mattered was the woman who was watching her with violet eyes filled with nothing but yearning desire. 

Eirin's mouth felt parched as she kept her vision on Yukari laying on her bed, waiting for her to return after letting her own skirt drop to the floor along with her shoes. 

She marvelled at the scene in the way an artist would evaluate a stunning landscape before painting.

She stored away every new and old detail about her lover's body the way a writer would acquire research for a piece that was commissioned by a goddess herself. 

Eirin captured it all. 

The way Yukari's enticing violet orbs were near enough dark. 

The way her blonde locks were strewn over the beige sheets. 

The way her skin appeared to glow against the dark blue colours of her undergarments. 

The way her wounds, _no_ , the way her scars that showed strength glistened on her stomach. 

It was too much for Eirin, a hard gulp being swallowed whilst she crawled onto the bed and hovered over her lover. 

Yukari flashed her such a earnest and loving smile, one that was sharp enough to make Eirin's lips part while the blonde's legs reclaimed their hold around her hips when she lowered her body down. 

The way Eirin was staring at her; heavy lidded and ready to give up everything was the reason why Yukari could smile like that in the first place.

 

She knew, she now knew that Eirin was on her side and that she would be prepared to take the leap with her. Not that Yukari could ever think otherwise even after they had to end their relationship. 

But that was in the past. 

All that mattered right now was the reforming of the connection that tied both women together on levels they couldn't comprehend. 

Yukari held one half of the puzzle but it was Eirin that owned the other piece.

Ultimately, it was the doctor that would be the one that becomes the rock to allow Yukari to fight and rebuild her mind; to reclaim what was stolen from her from such an abusive relationship. 

If Eirin remained with her, Yukari felt like she could gather the strength to do so.

From the looks of the darkening glimmer in Eirin's blue eyes, she had already made up her mind. 

All Eirin wanted was to show Yukari that their love didn't have to follow the same tracks as the first time. 

It most certainly would never follow the one after. 

Things were different now, they were different women. 

They knew better in regards to both each other and their own minds. 

With Yukari's hands clasped over the other woman's shoulders and legs tightening their hold on Eirin's body, she whispered something to the doctor that hadn't been said to anyone else since they ended. 

 _Nobody_ else would have the luxury of hearing those certain three words coming out of her mouth. 

"I love you".

Nobody but Eirin.

The sentiments were more than mutual as Eirin allowed the words to simmer into her lips before she uttered them back, and then sealed it all off with a kiss. 

"I love you too, always have and always will". 

As slow and steadily as they'd take things, both women knew that they had such an extraordinary second chance at changing their own lives and fates. 

While some changes were new and out of the blue, there were several changes that simply needed another chance to bare the fruits of the reason they occurred. 

In the case of Eirin and Yukari, the latter was their chance at rekindling something that had never burned out in the first place. 

It was merely a spark that needed to be reignited. 

A spark that would bring them closer than they'd ever been. 


End file.
